


PPJS 1: 6 quite better beings

by After_SCP



Series: PPJS [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: the birth of the Protection of People and Justice Society.





	PPJS 1: 6 quite better beings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the films Blankman and Mystery Men

January 8th, 2002  
In the early night, the WWF Monday Night Raw employees are relaxing in the company restaurant in the Paramount theatre after a good show. Everyone is having fun, drinking, socializing, but 4 wrestlers are apart from the group at their own table and are in a very serious conversation. A tale blond guy in a black gi, a black man wearing a ruffle front shirt, a tall and muscular older man wearing biking clothes, and a 1 last Caucasian man wearing shades even if he is inside and it's night time. They are Marshall Kreese, a karate champion hired by Vince McMahon to give some legitimacy to pro-wrestling; James Johnson, a boxer and a wrestler really into fantasy and medieval subculture with which he created his kayfabe character, Knight of Justice; Brad Anderson, a former champion, semi retired wrestler, father of a current wrestler and sticks around to watch over her. Finally Corvus, a former ECW guy. The 4 of them have been on a winning streak in their division and havenotified than the magic of competition isn't there anymore. They hunger for more. WWF is pushing their big superstars and the new friends realized they are not promoting themselves and not looking for exposure like before, in the matches cards, night after night and even win after win, they are push back lower, being book against jobbers more often. And strangely, they don't care. With his father's company, Kreese motors, Marshall talk about money like it's just a mean to an end.  
“So guys I don't know for you but I've been thinking that we should try to form some sort of organization that could act to protect people and would help no just being labelled vigilantes.”  
“Like the justice league?”  
“Yes Steven, just like in the comics... I am talking about something regulated, not just a super powerful reality nobody can stop anyway.”  
Brad is the next one to speak:  
“Well it's a very long term vision, we would have to start somewhere. If you don't want to be a vigilante, where would you start?”  
“We could start with a hot-line for people in trouble?”  
James laughs.  
“Oh! And maybe some neighbourhood watch too!”  
“What, you have a better idea James?”  
“No, aside from using that for our TV persona.”  
“So we throw all our money to charity and weird projects?”  
“No, I suppose we could start by having some sort of phone numbers and an e-mail for people to ask for help, yes. I just not sure what would be the best way. I want to help people and yes, I suppose as a successfully pro-wrestler I could help a lot more.”  
Brad asks  
“So what, we come up with a gimmick for us 4 to team-up together? Anything in mind?”  
“Well, we could be as face as possible first of all, to the point of lawful good first. And what about a bible verse like Steve Austin, but a real a better one? What about Luke 12:48 Corvus?”  
“Oh yes ! Spider-man I love it!”  
“It's fine with me. But I see it a little bit has we could be so face we're heel because we all join a faction and putting it first.”  
“Exactly James good idea.”

The 14th, on Raw, the 4 superstars are with Vince McMahon showing them their new plan for a faction.  
“It could be interesting. I suppose we could try that for few shows to sees if it pick-up. Is so we could do vignettes and find you a rivalry. Good luck Marshall, say hi to your parents.”  
“Yes thank you.”  
The friends are leaving the office. They are walking in the arena corridors in the direction of the production truck. Marshall gives the team of employees the song and the video to play for the faction entrance. The employee looks at what is written on the DVD before putting it in a reader.  
“PPJS, what does that stands for?”  
The Karate master explains:  
“Protection of People and Justice Society.”  
the 4 superstars get ready for their introduction. They were authorized to do a promo at the end of the show. The card goes has plane and the matches are fought in front of the Dallas crowd. In the main event, Booker T battles the Big Show and wins against the larger fighter. There is one more segment before the end of the show. The attendance ears the theme song for the first time. The song Eye of the world of the band Iron Savior plays. Everyone wonders who's coming out of the Gorilla position. The Titantron shows the name of the new faction and the bible verse they choose as a slogan. 4 familiar faces walk out from behind the curtain. The group stops on stage. Marshall has a microphone in his hands.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this show. You the audience, is the reason why the WWF is such a global phenomenon. The people has always been the biggest part of entertainment, but have no control. Just like in politics, where a few decides in the name of many. But no more my good people. It's time the planet to go popular. We are the Protection of People and Justice Society. Former heavy Champion Brad Anderson! The irreproachable Knight of Justice! The calculated Steven Corvus! And myself of course, we are ready to ear you!”  
The Titantron now shows an e-mail address.  
“We are waiting for your request for help. It's time to make this world fair and even for everyone. Karl Marx was wrong. The 1% of the 1% will rise for the voiceless and will revolutionize without the sacrifice of many. Gaia and her people are no more alone against the big wallets of this society. Finally, before we go. We are still professional fighters after all, so for the others WWF wrestlers, you'll learn your place.”  
They return backstage and the broadcast ends.

The next week on Raw, Chris Jericho, Undisputed champion, and his 2 friends Lance Storm and Christian are talking with Vince McMahon.  
“Nobody was rooting for me yesterday at the Royal Rumble, but him still the first and only with your belt and the Big Gold belt. And now who you got ready for me, eh? Your son in law. No reason to suspect you'll have a bias in this fight I guess...”  
“Look. Triple H won the Royal Rumble and earn his title shot at Wrestlemania alone.”  
Another wrestler enters the office of the Chairman. He is a very tall and very muscular bald wrestler. His name is Verne Cobra. Verne is a very talented wrestler but has failed to reach his dream. He always wanted to be WWF champion, but unfortunately he was only very close to be once. In 1997, he had a title match against the Undertaker, he was about to win but focused to much on the submission he was applying to the champion and the dead man won by pin fall cause Cobra's shoulders were on the mat. Since then he's being chasing the title ruthlessly.  
“Can I talk to you Mr. McMahon?”  
Jericho and Vince look at each other.  
Christian confronts Cobra  
“Cant you see he's busy with the champ baldy?”  
Vince speaks for himself.  
“Let him talk, I'm curious of what he has too say.”  
“You saw what happen last week? Let me do the honour of putting back in their place those Dudes of Justice in the name off the WWF. Their super hero egos cannot be tolerated. They are like the good NWO.”  
Jericho laughs.  
“Get lost jackass!”  
McMahon continues to talk the the undisputed champion.  
“We do need some good build up for the road to Wrestlemania. You could easily defeat 1 of those PPJS guy right Chris?  
“Of course.”  
“Then tonight, to see you work together, It's going to be you Jericho teaming with Triple H against Knight of Justice and Brad Anderson.”  
“What? OK have it your way Vince.”  
The 3 Canadians wrestlers walks out of the office. Vince asks Cobra to stay.  
“He is going to fail probably. I have also another surprise for him he's not going to like. Find 3 other guy and I'll give you your chance to prove yourself against the PPJS.”  
“You wont regret this boss.”  
Kreese,Corvus, Johnson and Anderson are in their personal room. James is using a portable computer. They are locking at the correspondence they received.  
“So, how many stupid messages?”  
“A tone of course.”  
Marshall asks another question.  
“What is the one called Help me and my school?”  
Knight of Justice opens the e-mail written by someones named Jonathan Carter. The group reads the request for help. Jonathan is a student at Florida State University. He needs help in a recent conflict between the football team of Miami's university. Marshall proposes.  
“1 of us could check this out.”  
They continue to look through the emails. Knight spots another message that might be interesting.  
“This is from an elderly woman named Meredith, She lives in Jacksonville, also Florida... She lives in a retirement home, she is 86 years old... Her building as been rub many times and nobody seems to do anything.”  
“Another 1 we could check.”  
The 4 pro-wrestlers friends keeps looking at the email, but for now the remaining messages and trolls. Micheal PS Hayes enters the room.  
“You have a match that was added to the card guys. Vince wanna see how Jericho and Triple H can cooperate before their big match. He wants to test them against you 2, Knight and Brad.”  
“Thanks Micheal.”  
“No problem, later at the Gorilla position.”  
PS Hayes leaves. Marshall says rhetorically.  
“I suppose its an occasion off proving our new alliance to the world?”  
Verne Cobra is already looking for allies in the arena, he is asking to members of the roster. His first pick instantly accepts. They are 2 brother from France into wrestling and parkour, the Croyables brothers. Alain and Martin hate the new faction. They think they the PPJS is a pathetic excuse for a group of super heroes. They are very proud of themselves lately, the french brothers defeated the 2 ECW originals Tazz and Spike Dudley to become tag champions for their first time! Meanwhile, in the ring before the audience, the match of Billy and Chuck versus Kane and the Big show is over, the first match of the new faction versus the champion and the number 1 contender is next. Lilian García announce Triple H and Chris Jericho individually first and and after them the PPJS, with Corvus and Kreese in their teammates' corner. After the bigger than life entrance typical of the WWF, the bout starts with Triple H and Knight of Justice. After the bell, for a couple of seconds they exchange blows until Triple H can stop his opponent's momentum with a spine buster. Triple H wants to tag in the champion, but Jericho isn't in a hurry and Knight of Justice is ready to fight again before Triple H can tag out. With is background in boxing, James is finally able to get the upper hand on Triple H with a good hook punch. Triple H crawls back to his corner to try to tag out again, but this time Knight lets him do it and don't mind wrestling the champ. Jericho comes in a little reluctant. The match continues and James is becoming a little tired of fighting 2 opponents one after another. Jericho finally lands a dropkick that makes James fall. Jericho stomps him, and when James gets up, Jericho puts him back on the ground with a back suplex. Chris taunts the crowd by calling a lionsault on Knight of Justice laying on his back, but the PPJS wrestler quickly rolls on his side to reach Anderson's hand. The undisputed champion is going to have to face a multi time champion, a legend of pro-wrestling. Jericho charges Brad who knocks him out with 1 clothesline, Triple H enters the ring without a tag and also charges Brad to get knocked out the same way. Anderson stands in the ring with his 2 opponents down, the referee Tim White doesn't know what to do and checks for the condition of the champion and his partner, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler sells the actions to the fans listening to the broadcast. Brad lift ups Jericho and executes a big crucifix powerbomb on him and win with an easy pin fall on Jericho. The crowd cheers the winners. Corvus and Kreese jumps in the ring to raise their partners hands with White. Vince appears from behind the curtains and he has for the wrestlers of the WWF and specially Jericho.  
“Congratulations to the winners, but I have an important news for all the WWF fans right here, right now! A new acquisition Flair and I made. The biggest name of Lucha Libre is here now with his mentor, and they are here to stay!”  
2 wrestlers well known in CMLL. Corazón de León II and his trainer and best friend Jaguar Mask. The Mexican pro-wrestler has something to say. Vince gives him a microphone.  
“Jericho! Some people might think I am here to be a champion in 2 of the oldest wrestling organizations but we know why I am here. The priest that teach me Lucha Libre was the first and the real Lionheart! Not you!”  
Jerciho can't believed it and yells.  
“I am Lionheart!”  
Vince takes back the microphone.  
“We have a Royal Rumble ambiguous winners rivalry, we have a former WWF champion that wants a rematch, we have a new faction and the arrival of the best luchador joining the company! What a road to Wrestlemania!”  
After the show, Cobra and the Croyable brothers are still looking for allies. They first ask Curt Hennig but he refuses, they also ask Rikishi after, but he declined as well. A wrestler finally presents himself and want to join with them. It's Marky. He wears a lack sleeveless t-shirt and red camo pants. He is a man with a brown moustache and short hair. Him and his former tags partners, Cool Macmillan and Iron man 4. The first was a punk music singer wrestler, and the 2th was a man who portrayed a character first invented by the first Iron man, a persona with a super solider background. The 3 of them and Corvus trained in pro-wrestling with Abdullah the butcher. But unfortunately for Marky, Cobra and the brothers don't want to team with him and consider him a loser.

Times passes, it's night after Raw. Corvus, Kreese, Anderson and Knight are backstage among people of the crew. Some are watching the news on the TV. Unfortunately the anchorwoman is reporting a fire on a apartments building, people above the 8th floor are trapped by the fire. It's very late and fire fighters cant deploys safety nets properly. The show was in Greenville today, Marshall jumps on the phone and calls Emil, an trust worthy employee of his dad and a close friend of Marshall. Emil as work all his life for Kreese motors.  
“I need to find a place to rent an helicopter in town right now...”  
“At this hour? Are you crazy?”  
“I'll pay any price.”  
Few minutes latter, they are trying to reach the airport and the hospital to rent a helicopter to help the people trapped by the flames. They successfully call someone from the airport that answer the phone. The man says they can drop a big sum of money to the airport next morning. He will meet them there to give them the access to a ready machine that received the proper maintenance not long ago and they end of the day. Marshall thanks the man and lot and he tells him they are on their way. After the phone calls he also thanks his friend Emil for the assist and also hang up their phone call. He turns to his 3 friends with him in the arena. He tells them that he found a helicopter. They all run to their car and drive to the airport where Marshall's contact is waiting. Marshall is licensed to pilot the helicopter so Brad gets up in the vehicle with him and Steven and James drive back to the building in danger. On the site, the fire fighters are trying to evaluate the danger. They don't want to do a reckless uncoordinated entry. Half the PPJS arrives. The fire fighters and the police tries to stop them but James and Corvus runs fast enough to go inside the building before the professionals can really try to catch them. The 2 wrestlers are surrounded by flames. They reach a floor where the fire trapped people in their apartment, they breath as less as they can and are trying to be as weightless as they also can to no make any parts of the floor crumble under their feet. The 2 wrestlers smash burning doors and walls to free people, some are unconscious and will need to be carry outside! Marshall and Brad finally arrive with the helicopter.  
“We circle around the building and we point the rooftop, we'll land on top.”  
After their manoeuvre, the people in the upper floors gather on the roof and Kreese lands the chopper. Their is 9 people and they can only carry 4 at a time. 1 final person will wait with Anderson for the third and final landing on the top of the burning structure. Meanwhile inside, James is carrying a pass out teenager, and a woman and Corvus are running behind him. Suddenly the burning ceiling falls over the woman, but Corvvus pushes her away and catch the wood beams in flames.  
“Steven!”  
“Lead them out James!”  
“I'll come back for you!”  
The wrestler runs down stairs with the kid on in shoulders and the traumatize person struggling to follow. Steven tries not to think about the fire on his skin, he just tries to slip out out the heavy pressing structure pieces. He succeeds! He runs outside wounded. The last roof landing is very dangerous and the building starts to crumble on itself. But the chopper as just the time to lift up with Brad and the last man, everyone is safe! The police officers corner the PPJS wrestlers.  
“You guys are in for a huge fine! You don't just rush in and put your life on the line to save people!”  
The officers are ready to take the 4 friends into custody, but a very expensive car parks nearby. Jeremy Carlisle is driving, he is with Vince McMahon. Carlisle is a rich man who was close to Marshall all his life, Marshall's dad Kreese motors and Jeremy's dad Carlisle Corp. While Marshall learned Karate, Jeremy learned boxing and Judo. He his a man with blonde hair and sideburns dress in a suit.  
“Marshall so nice to see you! It's been a while!”  
“What you doing here?”  
“Well, me and your boss think you guys are heroes, the police can't arrest you! You saved those good people.”  
He turns the victims of the fire.  
“I will pay for this building and for the PPJS fine!”  
The people cheers.  
“Thank you Carlisle.”  
Marshall looks at Corvus quickly. After everyone is gone, the 4 friends are back in their hotel room. Brad and James are looking at Corvus with his chest and arms covered of blisters. Marshall speaks from his heart.  
“Carlisle is all about the appearance. It's a game to him, using favours and charisma for his agenda.”  
Anderson asks.  
“What is he really doing Marshall?”  
“I don't know...”  
“Don't worry, we don't defend him, we don't need his money anyway.”  
“Exactly!”

Thursday on Smackdown Vince and Ric Flair both want a big match for the title shot at Wrestlemania, after all the undisputed champion has the legacy of the WWE the NWA and the WCW to carry, its unusually special! They argue but they settle with a agreement, a fatal 4 way! The Rock vs Kurt Angle vs Corazón de León and vs either Cobra or a guy of the PPJS after the 4 vs 4 tag match Verne asked for on Raw. At the same time the wrestler is still searching for an ally during the broadcast to join him and the tag champions, he first meets Trisha Anderson, Cobra wants to use her rivalry with her dad to make her join them, after all, he doesn't completely retires just to keep an eye on her. But she don't want anything to do with him and the Frenches. Cobra upset by the rejection continues to wander in the arena, he comes across 2 strange characters, the Exmaev brothers. Carl and his twin brother Rhidian are somehow very different from each other. Carl looks like a greek statue, he is very strong and a very rational person. Rhidian is a thin man and he have interest and the supernatural, including those elements to his persona to manage his fighting brother. Verne approaches the twins with the same request,  
“You guys want to have a match against the new faction, the PPJS, on the behalf of the WWF?”  
“Poor you my friend... the stars disagree, Mr. McMahon and you can do nothing against the new fighters of justice.”  
Verne is confused. Carl facepalms.  
“Why are you always talking like this?”  
Cobra tries again directly.  
“Will you help me Carl?”  
“No Verne, we already have things to do. Sorry. Bye.”  
The brothers walk away. Cobra can't believe 2 persons in a row said no to him tonight.  
“At least this can't be weirder...”  
but the wrestler as spoke to soon. The lights around him turn red.  
“I'll join you.”  
Cobra knows this voice, It's Kane! The big red monster wants a piece of the new faction. Cobra is intimidated a little, he accepts. That's it! The team to fight the 4 dudes of justice is ready.

Monday the 28th, in Richmond Virginia, the PPJS vs WWF match is first. JR and Jerry the King present them on TV and hype the fight. Kreese, Corvus, Johnson and Anderson vs Cobra, the Croyables and Kane. Brad and Martin start. Martin gets to close too early and he is levelled with a clothesline. When Brad tries to get Martin back up, the team champion gives multiple body punches to his opponent, tries to go away from the big experimented rival, but Brad keeps him close. Kane and Cobra are trying to distract the referee, they don't want to loose so soon. It was intended to be an opening for Martin to low blow Anderson, but Croyable is, instead, dropkicked by Brad. The PPJS wrestler don't mind Martin tagging already, he even finds it funny. Alain tag in to avenge his family. While they strike at each other, Alain kicks and Brad counter and do a giant swing holding only one leg! Alain flies and crashes in the PPJS corner. Kane and Cobra don't want to lose so quick before doing anything. Cobra yells.  
“Be a real man! Let one of your friend tag in and let me tag Alain! The people deserve more then a 8 men tag with only 3 guys fighting for few seconds!”  
The crowd starts chanting.  
“We want Kane!”  
Cobra is upset. Brad seems to accept. He gabs the french acrobat and drops him in his corner. Cobra let's Kane tag in. Brad and Kane quickly clothesline each other and they both absorbs each other shot. The audience is amazed how those powerful blows didn't make them flinch. They both start to back step, but Kane was feinting. And he hits Anderson with a big boot kick on the chest. He tries to stomp Brad but the older opponent rolls away and tags in Marshall. The karateka spins 540 degree to double heel kick Kane on the face. Kane falls to his knees, Kreese tries to follow up with an axe kick, but Kane rolls away. Kane replies with a throat trust to Marshall after he stands again. Marshall parries with his karate stance and deliver an uppercut of his own. Kane falls again, this time sitting on the ground. Kane gives up trying and surprisingly tag in Cobra. The now legal wrestler unwillingly enters the ring, he looks at his teammates now on the floor not to get tag, and at Marshall waiting for him. Verne man up, he wants the chance at the title shot after all. They punch each other a couple times and Verne lands a suplex to the karate champion. Cobra quickly tries a armbar to the fallen opponent but Marshall escapes and stands again. Verne was there to strike him hard. Doing a sweep just to make Cobra retreat, the martial artist tags Corvus. Cobra smiles, he thinks he can defeat a overrated backyard wrestler. He easily grabs Steven for a belly to belly suplex. The youngest PPJS fighter intentionally go along with the suplex to do multiple elbow strikes on top of the head and do an handstand for a short moment just to never be levelled. Cobra hurts quickly stands back, he charges again. Cobra lands a big clothesline this time and and the weird wrestler is on is on all four and has lost his shades. The big powerful fighter tries another of his submission hold but Corvus escapes. But he is to close of Kane and the brothers' and they are trying to kick him through the ropes. Steven turn toward them to dodge the kicks but Verne tries another submission. Corvus slips away again and doesn't make the same mistake, he rolls away to tag the last teammate who hasn't fight yet. Cobra is proud of himself, he as defeated 2 out of 4 opponents so far. Should he try to defeat Knight by himself also? No, he decides to play safe and tag Martin. The poor french cruiserweight wrestler gets knocked out in one punch. He falls on his face in his corner. Alain is petrified. Kane tags the motionless Martin and is ready to fight Knight of justice, who isn't the big fighter of the 2 now. They both exchange powerful blows again and neither Kane successfully did a chokeslam even if he tried, nor a deathvalley driver by Knight of justice. Kane keeps trying but the medieval character wrestler's punches are so strong that the demon character ironically has enough of his opponent smiting him. Kane tags Cobra and when the confident guy makes his return in the match, Knight quickly lands 1 of his signature DDT and pin Cobra. 3! The PPJS wins. That's it! The WWF scheduled the match. Marshall Kreese, the seemingly leader of the faction, as been added with Triple H, the Rock and Corazón. The Raw TV show continues.

A very muscular biker parks his motorcycle in front of a retirement home in Jacksonville, Brad is here to answer the call. He walks at the door and press the speaker button.  
“Yes?”  
“Hi, It's Brad Anderson, I called yesterday.”  
“Yes I'm unlocking the door.”  
The big man enters. Brad is in the corridors. He knows from the e-mail that the apartment of Meredith Bernstein. He stops in front of the door with the number 12 and he knocks. He waits a while and the old lady answers.  
“Yes?”  
“I'm Brad Anderson. The pro-wrestler that you wrote an e-mail to for help with a possible thief.”  
“Who are you? Who let you in? Sorry mister Braun Robertson, my daughter wrote an e-mail on my behalf to a wrestler called Brad Anderson, who if taller than you if I remember correctly...”  
“I'm Brad Anderson.”  
“He couldn't come?”  
“It's me”  
Meredith is confused. An employee of the retirement home saw them and is getting closer to help clarify the situation. He is a Caucasian man in his thirties.  
“Hi Mister Anderson, Meredith's family talk about you, we where waiting for you. My name is Oscar. Please come with me to the main kitchen. Miss Meredith! We are going to call your daughter!”  
“Claudia? Great!”  
Brad and Meredith follow Oscar and sit together at one of the table, Meredith watches TV will Oscar and Brad talk after the phone call while waiting for Claudia. Oscar explains that Claudia noticed that someone was successfully rubbing money from the bank account of elderly residents of the building. Claudia and the employees suspect another child of one of the retired resident. Oscar says management can't do anything because the residents always say it's their mistakes and nothing is wrong with their bank accounts, so they never told the police. Anderson scratches his head, it seems to him that could take a lot longer than expected. When Claudia arrives she can't believe Anderson is there in person. She is a tall tall brunette same age as Oscar. She says she was a fan of pro-wrestling TV shows since her childhood. She says Brad, with the help of the employees and herself, could pretend to raise fund for the retirement house or a disease affecting the elderly to start to talk to the residents children. Oscar approves.  
“Yes you are also old now Mister Anderson! The residents the people here would love that! Something like Viagra or Alzheimer, I don't know...”  
Brad is regretting this more by the minute. Meredith turns around and look away from the screen.  
“Mister Braun?”  
“Yes?”  
“Is this your motorcycle?”  
“Yes.”  
“You shouldn't drive one of those, they make way too much noise.”  
The door of the main entry is smashed. Everybody is attentive. 2 sons are arguing with their old mother, they quickly go inside the lady small apartment. The 4 in the kitchen can still be eared arguing through the walls. Oscar explains who they are, the Jenkins family. The 2 sons of Marie Jenkins, Stefan and Samuel, have a bad relation with their mother. Maybe their won't be much investigation says Oscar. He says that it's not the first time this happens. Brad thinks it cannot be this easy, he goes to see what is happening with Marie. The family apologies and the 2 men leave. The pro-wrestler asks polity if he can talk. Marie agrees, she knows why the celebrity is here. She cannot help Brad to find who's responsible but she can assure the big man that her sons has been sarcastically been stealing her money for a long time. Anderson leaves the room and apologies for the curiosity. In the corridor, Oscar and Claudia comes to Anderson. They ask him if he is going to accept to help them and to set up a social activity like they were planing, Brad instead ask what was Oscar next task at his job. The employee says he was suppose to do a routine check with every residents and ask them to choose from 2 recipes on the menu for later. Brad asks him to continue his job as usual, Brad is just going to tag along. Oscar accepts and hopes no resident will by against it or upset to have a surprise guest. Anderson visit each room aside for Meredith in the dinning room with her daughter. Oscar checks if everything in the apartment is OK. He also asks them what of the 2 choices they want to eat and can guess it right almost all the time. When Anderson presents himself, most residents say they knew he was coming because Meredith and her daughter talk a lot about it during the meals. Of the 20 inhabitants, the 17 is an easy routine of Anderson being there. Oscar acted the same way and the lady he was checking on had noting particular expects they was a brand new computer for gamer in the room. Bass checks on the photos hanging on the walls to have a look at the family of that residents: Julia Tinsley. After all the different meetings of the residents. Brad goes outside and searches in his bike pouches to find a cell phone. He calls Marshall and explains him the situation. Marshall suggest not too jumps into conclusion and that they can't guess widely. The lady computer's might not be stolen. They cannot suspect the child of Julia Brad think he saw on the photos.

Henry Tinsley his at his apartments drinking beer and having fun with 4 of his friends. The phone rings, when Henry answers, it's Oscar on the phone.  
“Hey what's up Oscar?”  
“You shouldn't come see your mom this afternoon.”  
“OK why?”  
“Because Claudia Jenkins managed to invite a pro-wrestler to come visit the residents.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I kind of find out she likes those types of shows, and they were some desperate wrestler guys willing to play the neighbourhood watch for attention.”  
“And they know about the reason of visiting my mom?”  
“No.”  
1 of Henry's friend disturbs the conversation.  
“What's happening?”  
“Please hold... Looks we might not sell insurances later today.”  
“Really? I mean the managers aren't there today according to your guy. It's him on the phone? They changed their mind and are there?”  
“No, a WWF wrestling guy is trying to get noticed.”  
“What wrestling's target audience are elderly knows?”  
The 2 friends of Henry laugh and high five.  
“Quiet! Oscar is trying to tell me something.”  
While Oscar tries to explain using coded words that they can't pretend to be salesmen later today like they did few times, the 2 other guys at Henry's are thinking that they should do special disguise to go beat the pro-wrestler guy if he stays late enough time to still be there at David's shift. David is another employee of the retirement house, Henry and his gang know him and bullied him in school when they were younger. They think he is a loser. According to Oscar, he spends most of the night shift watching anime while everyone sleeps. He is only their to call someone qualified if something ever happen, he cleans to help the janitor sometimes. When the phone call ends, Henry can't believe what his friends are talking about. They are really hoping Brad stays alone at night with David to watch for thieves and end up having what the wrestler deserve for being a vigilante character on TV. They want to give him a reality check. Henry says that they have to forfeit some money of their next heist. Making up realist disguise props and a fake identity to cover their tracks will cost money, and this “job” won't pay a dime. They say yes and Henry calls back Oscar to join, the man said yes because Brad hanging around annoys him a lot. 

The night is finally close. Everyone go home and David punch-in. The thieves made their high tech disguises all day and they hope Brad Anderson staid with David to watches for people coming to see their relatives really late. Oscar rushes at Henry's place to tell the good news. Their work on disguises will serve his purpose. They steal a car in case they are followed and they show up at the elderly residence with their fake identities with look and even papers. They enter the place also wearing shades and ski masks. When they reach the central living room, Brad is wasting time watching anime with David.  
“Hey WWF guy, your time his up.”  
“What you telling me I didn't even had to do anything? Easiest case ever.”  
“My God! Mister Anderson call the police we are attacked!”  
“Call down David.”  
Anderson stands up.  
“So you guys jump in the mouth of the wolf, that's how we going to do it?”  
The 4 outlaws laugh.  
“We are the champions now!”  
They all throw a punch on Brad at the same time. Brad just breathes deep and solidifies his pump up chest and the assailants all hurt their hands striking him. Henry is upset, how can Anderson so easily countered their attacks. The leader of the gang tries to kick Brad in the groin, but the wrestler stops the attack with ease again, this time with his right knee.  
“What are you guys trying to do? Tell me how you drain those old people bank accounts.”  
The 4 try to run away but Anderson all catch them in a headlock under both arms. He holds them like that until the police, called by a scared David, arrived. The cops and Brad remove the motion pictures level of make up and discover the true identity of the thieves. They thanks Brad and he leaves the phone number of Kreese so the retirement house can contact the PPJS again and give updates on the the continuity of the events or for other help.

Corvus arrives to the home of Carter, the teen from Tallahasse. He exits his car and goes knock on the door. The tall and skin young adult answers the door.  
“Wow, Mister Corvus! I can't believe it! Please enter!”  
Steven looks around and asks.  
“So, What you need me for?”  
“Miami university has stole a sport trophy from our university, We want your help! Please come meet my friends in the living room.”  
The pro-wrestler follows the student in his house. In the living room, 3 other kids are waiting. The first two are university students like carter. His overweight best friend Henry, the 2 guys friends a girl of Chinese descent named Annie. The last his a younger child of 12 years old, an African-american named Will. They all play FPS games online together as a team over voice chat. Corvus asks them if they are related in the football team at all to help get the stolen trophy back to taught their rival. The 4 young persons look at each other. Henry dares talking.  
“We are losers Steven. Nobody cares about us at the university, even less in sport.”  
Jonathan continues.  
“I tried the e-mail you guys showed on Raw because we want to impress people at the university and become popular!”  
Corvus thinks a little.  
“Well for that we'll have to travel to Miami. Later you guys will receive a phone call from Marshall Kreese, set up with him a departure tomorrow morning at the airport for Miami. I'll wait for you at Miami airport.”  
The 4 friends are thinking that they are dreaming. Corvus tells farewell to them and walk away outside to car.

The next day, Henry and Jonathan are in their hotel room talking.  
“So you think he has a plan?”  
“You don't know Henry. Do you wish it as another of the PPJS guy helping us.”  
“Me? I don't care. Corvus is cool I guess. But I'm sure Annie would have prefer Marshall or Knight of Justice.”  
“I'm asking you. I also hope Will's parents won't be upset at us.”  
“I think his family watch wrestling too.”  
The doors knock. it's their 2 friendsin the next room.” They talk about the university with the food Corvus bought them. Since Will is younger than them, he tries to change the conversation the video games or wrestling. They are trying to find a way to infiltrate the campus tomorrow and no be spotted, they should try to ask people if they know where is the stolen trophy without suspicion. Steven finally shows up at the hotel. The pro-wrestler is ready to go search for the trophy late at night. The group of young friends isn't so sure about trespassing on the campus at night. Corvus tries to convince them.  
“Sneaking is going to be challenging, anyway there is always plan B.”  
“What's plan B?”  
“Grabbing the trophy, yelling its belong to Florida State University and run away.”  
The group is later near the university hiding in bushes. Annie his losing patience.  
“Are you trying something out of the movies?”  
“No comic books. You are Chinese right? No chance you no any martial arts? I have trained in eagle claw style myself.”  
“None of us can fight.”  
“No problem, just follow and watch.”  
Corvus runs discretely toward the building wall and jumps inside via a window. He makes a signals to the young persons from Tallahasse to come to him, They also go fast without passing under electric lighting of the streets and houses. Steven helps them climb the window. The 5 of them starts looking around together and they don't see any sign of human life.  
“If we fond the trophy it's going to be the easiest win ever!”  
Corvus answers to Will.  
“It's probably a trap.”  
“How? They don't know we were coming.”  
They suddenly ear hand claps behind them and all the lights are turned on. A group of student athletes are there. Some of them have knives and baseball bats.  
“Well well, you guys are lost in the wrong side of town, so sad that the security cameras system is not functional now...”  
Corvus turns toward the 4 children with him.  
“I going to show you what I never do in a WWF match to not get fired and sued.”  
The gang and Steven charge each other. The quickness and the vicious precision of Corvus attacks are wounding and incapacitating all his opponents, has he rapidly claws and kicks them, they all stay on the ground excepts one who struggle to get up, to unfortunately ending up being curb stomp by the wrestler.  
“Let's go get your stupid trophy.”  
Jonathan is surprised.  
“What you think it's stupid?”  
“Well yeah, We accepted to help you, not be a part of a sport rivalry.”  
“You had many rivalries yourself during your career!”  
“We just wanted to help you guys belong at school, find your place. You are smart kids, don't let the landscape of bullies and victims follow you in adulthood. It's easier to succeed at studies with a good communities. You ear Will? Now you know the key to have any degree you want.”  
They continues in the corridor and finally find the trophy on display with vile pictures of Miami students.

3 days later, there is a Party in Tallahasse, The students are celebrating their victory over Miami. A victory no one expected so soon. A local band is playing on a small scene on campus ground. Just next to the crowd, Henry and Carter are talking.  
“I've been thinking bout my adult live lately. I think I don't want to grow old alone. Something like a relationship, a family.”  
“Really Jo? I guess it's time to set our lives the way we want.”  
Corvus approaches them.  
“So all ends well thanks to the PPJS!”  
“Yes we couldn't have done it without you.”  
“No problem.”  
Carter speaks with a hopeful voice.  
“I can't wait for Annie to be here.”  
Corvus and Henry looks at each other. The band on stage just finished his song. The football layers of Florida State walk on stage. One takes the microphone.  
“Florida State did it!”  
Everyone cheers as someone on stage raises the stolen trophy in the air.  
“We have a special thank for someone who stood against Miami and saved the trophy! Ladies and Gentlemen! Annie Chen!”  
Annie arrives on stage with other football player. The crowd his loud for her.  
“And now lets continue this party!”  
The team and the hero who braved Miami leave inside the University and the band returns on stage to play. Carter is speechless and confused. Henry facepalms and Corvus leaves the party laughing. 

Marshall is home with his wife and son. James Johnson calls him on the phone. The pro-wrestler explains to his karateka friend that Anderson and Corvus succeeded in their missions. They talk also about the contender match. They say goodbye to each other and hang up. Emma, Kreese's wife, is looking at him and seems worried.  
“What's wrong?”  
“What are you doing this? Trying to prove your karate style in various organization I suppose I get it. But now you are so into the WWF that you are trying to be some sort of hero with 3 of those pro-wrestlers? Don't fight crime with your punch, throw money at social causes not like batman would throw his money to fix a problem.”  
Marshall is thinking.  
“In the long term yes. We have a vision, An international force for good. The PPJS will offer free help, we are going to make big donation too.”  
Karl is playing with his toy, he is only 4 years old. Emma and Marshall are looking at him. It makes Emma wonders.  
“Shouldn't he be your priority?”  
“I just want to try to make a better world, for all, long term, isn't better for him? For us?”  
Emma gives up.  
“Look it was always like that with the Japanese martial artists you know. You guys all struggling to be bigger than life, I get it I suppose. I knew what I was getting in. I find you charming anyway lucky you!”

The date of the fatal 4 way has finally come! JR and King are ready to call the action on Raw as usual. Tonight we are going to know who's going to fight the champ at Wrestlemania. Either Jericho or Austin after No Way Out next Sunday. Triple H and Stephanie are talking about their wedding and Wrestlemania. Triple H is upset. He still can't believe that they decide to basically retcon his right has the royal rumble winner. Like Stephanie is trying to explains, it seems that her dad and Ric Flair are on the same page for this one. Double titles means new context. He thinks about his 3 opponents, the Rock with his rematch in mind, Marshall and the factions rivalry plus CMLL former champion. It is crazy road to Wrestlemania indeed! Stephanie leaves to room to go see her dad. In their locker room, the PPJS are together again looking for any new emails. James is happy to tell them there is a new one that seems to be legit. A man named Rock Lutrell asks for help against a big corporation in his home town in a small town in Alaska. Brad Steven and James will look at the demands further and will try to contract Rock Lutrell. The karateka is concentrating and getting ready for the fatal 4 way. The match is starting soon. The 4 opponents make their signature entrance for the crowd. Triple H, The Rock, Marshall Kreese and finally Corazón de León II. They all stand in their corner of the ring in a defensive stance. they are all trying to look at each other at the same time. Triple H finally attacks the luchador, the Rock and Kreese start fighting together since the 2 other are already fighting together. After a few strikes exchanges, Corazón makes Triple H falls outside the ring with an enziguri, and Kreese simultaneously does that same to The Rock with a roundhouse kick. The Mexican pro-wrestler and the karateka are facing each other in the ring now. They fight each other for a while, Marshall dodges Corazón's attempts to grab him and Corazón is dodging the strikes of the PPJS fighter. Dwayne Johnson comebacks in the ring, double clothesline them. The Rock is too confident after taking 2 down at the same time. Kreese and the luchador quickly gets up. They knock out the Rock with a clothesline plus sweep kick combination. Now it's Triple H that gets back in the ring and also hits a double clothesline on Corazón and Marshall. Hunter continues to run and use the rope to turn 180 degrees and not lose speed. Marshall and Corazón are back up, Triple H jumps to hit a cross body attack on both of them. The future son-in-law of Mr. McMahon is even more on a roll. Corazón is up again. Triple H is ready to do a Pedigree to the Mexican and getting rid off him. But Corazón gabs on Triple H legs and is able to make him fall on his back and the masked wrestler is able to do a figure 4 leg lock to his opponent. Triple H is in pain and struggle to turn the wrestler who applies the hold and himself on the stomach. Marshall is up and sees this opportunity. He flips to kick Triple H on the chest and fist drop on Corazón's face. Both wrestlers are surprised and hurt by Marshall's move. Corazón is back up. The Rock was also able to get back on his feet slowly using the turnbuckles. Marshall yells to the luchador.  
“Show me the best you got!”  
the masked fighter picks up the Rock on his shoulders to do a kinniku buster on Dwayne who won't get up in a near future. Marshall looks at Corazón's victim. They both attack each other with the same strike, a jumping knee in the face and fall groggy on all fours. Triple is laying on the ground and sees the opening to roll on the Rock and score the 3 count. Hunter wins the match. The Royal Rumble winner is still going to Wrestlemania. Back in the corridors of the arena, Marshall is walking, he is tired and in pain. James, Brad and Crovus are regrouping with him. The knight gives him news.  
“Marshall! We successfully contacted Rock Lutrell. We can meet with him in Florida in 2 days!”  
Kreese thanks is friends and they get ready to move too the nearest airport but just before they leaves the arena, 2 wrestlers stand in front of the exit to block it. They are Corazón de León II and his mentor-friend -former- tag-champions, Jaguar Mask I. The one with the lion mask stands closer and talk.  
“I heard you are trying to help people? You mind if I join? Jaguar Mask might like training and meditation in the forest a little more than me. I have to do God's work. To who much has been given, much will be ask.”  
James speaks.  
“Come on. It's just a cool quote. It's not about God. It's about people, justice, an humanist point of view, right Steven?”  
Corvus backs up his friend with a yes. Marshall and Brad are upset.  
“Come on guys, Corazón is right on this one, we want his help and their is higher things than you guys all right? Both Brad an myself fought demons in previous martial arts tournaments right?”  
Anderson backs up his friend with a yes. James and Corvus laughs. With Jaguar Mask waiting for is friend, the 5 wrestlers agrees that they have to help Rock Lutrell and his friends in the best way they can and in a secular and reality grounded approach without any mention of the supernatural.

At the airport of Tampa, Rock is nervously waiting for the wrestlers that ask on Cable TV and on a basic website to help people in need. Is it a joke? Will they show up? Will WWF production crew just propose him some cash to pretend and film skits of him and the wrestlers working on some sort of fictional case together. 2 men arrives at the airport. Thomas Berton and his brother Avery. The first is a muscular guy with a trucker hat and his younger brother is dress like a ninja.  
“Rock! Long time no see! Why you invited us here?”  
“Well you told me you knew Marshall Kreese right yes?”  
The Bertons looks at each other.  
“Giancarlo knows him, they talk about making a martial arts tournament together...”  
“I invited him here!”  
“Really? How could you convince him to come here?”  
“On the WWF! He is a part of a faction that wants to help people with problem.”  
“So you are thinking that the faction with help us against Hugo, Reinhardt and Karlheinz? Or they are just TV characters from money...”  
“Sorry, I just wanted to help...”  
Thomas fells bad for mocking is friend.  
“Don't worry, with your help and our other friends, we will avenge my dad.”  
As Rock, Thomas and Avery are preparing to leave, they are greeted by the 5 PPJS wrestlers.  
“Mister Lutrell, I am Marshall Kreese.”  
Marshall recognizes the brothers, who are also 2 very talented martial artists like Kreese.  
“Thomas and Avery Berton? I am so glad to meet you! Thomas, didn't you just win the martial art tournament Reinhardt does to taunt Jubei?”  
“ Yes I did! And he cheated his way out with Hugo Howard of course!”  
Marshall turns to Rock.  
“Was it because of this you send us a e-mail?”  
“Yes. It's an injustice right?”  
“Well Giancarlo did told me Reinhardt was no good, and if he is hanging around with Jubei and Isonade, we have to put him behind bars.”  
Thomas opens is heart.  
“Trust me he is up to no good, my dad is officially missing, but he told me he killed him during the tournament!”  
Knight of Justice asks to Marshall if all those things are true. Marshall says yes, then Thomas and him explains the vast wealth of Reinhadrt Cooper. A powerful American business man with an half-German origin. Corazón de León confirms that Jubei Takechi and Cooper train and spare together. The Mexican explains that he himself tried to wins the secret tournaments to dethrone Jubei from his company, but never won. Corazón explains that the first wrestler to wear his mask was a priest who wanted to defeat Jubei for the poor children around the world. He disappeared, maybe because of Jubei. Jaguar finished his training to avenge Corazón de León I, like the Bertons want t do with their father and Cooper. Everyone agrees to go to Hugo's business in Alaska to tries to but an end to Reinhardt' reign of terror.

In a many millions dollars RV ATV, Hugo and Reinhardt are enjoying the annual summer in the wilderness. Hugo as numerous business in Alaska, including forestry, Cooper and him enjoys working out in the wilderness like their parents. It's fun for them for numerous reasons like hunting, but they also believe it's make them better fighters. Reinhardt trained in Aikido and Hugo trained in boxing and a little MMA. Hugo is in his late forties and Reinhardt, early fifties. The first has brown hair and a trimmed beard, and Reinhardt is blond.  
“Tomorrow there is this perfect cliff for climbing!”  
Cooper protests.  
“I wanted to cut wood to make a big fire...”  
“Or we could work on our marksmanship.”  
“You want me to ask to Pete to bring the firearms?”  
Somebody is knocking at the VR door. But they are miles away from civilization. Reinhardt younger brother, Karlheinz is the one who was able to reach them.  
“Sorry to crash your bromance summer, but the Bertons are ready to strike back.”  
“What are you talking about? They are done, and who they going to ask for help? Thomas' drunken girlfriend, the ninja clan? If they want vengeance, let them come Karlheinz.”  
The younger brother is upset.  
“It's different this time, they are with Marshall Kreese!”  
Hugo and Reinhardt look at each other surprised.  
“Why is he helping them?”  
“Some sort of WWF character it seems. Kreese is working with 4 other pro-wrestlers, they call each other the Protection of People an Justice Society...”  
“The WWF! We should call back the pro-wrestler guy the participated in my tournament!”  
“All ready did... Vader will be here tomorrow.”

Next morning the PPJS and the Bertons brothers are in Fairbanks. Kilometers away from the town, Cooper and Howard are hiding in the office of one of their lumber mills. They are waiting for Karlheinz and Pete the pimp to show up. The younger Cooper finally arrives with Vader. The pro-wrestler shakes hand with Reinhardt  
“Thank you again for the opportunity the be in your tournament and for this new occasion to prove myself as the greatest fighter of all time.”  
“If we are correct, Vader, You'll be able to prove yourself against the Bertons brothers and the PPJS.”  
“Yes, I can't wait.”  
Pete the pimp is an gangster half-black, half-white that usually finds prostitutes for the workers in remote locations, like here. Him and one of the ladies named Cyanide from Louisiana, a smart and bossy figure in the group. Both of them are trying to rally the women but they don't want to fight. Reinhardt addresses the crowd.  
“I know you didn't come here to fight, But you will receive big money for this, and you don't have to be careful please.  
When our enemies arrives, attack them with all you got, please be vicious.”  
The hookers seems to be willing to netralize7 guys, after all they are almost 30 persons here. Hugo, Pete and Cyanide are preparing a plan to separate a corner the Bertons and friends. Vader is asking questions to Karlheinz. The masked big man is starting to questions his decision with Reinhardt. The younger brother agrees that Reinhardt is reckless with power now, that their mother would have not approve of what Reinhardt is doing. But Karlheinz's love for his brother and Vader's motivation to fight some of the best fighters in the world make the 2 of them stick around.

Thomas and the 5 justice pro-wrestlers are waiting in the parking lot of restaurant.  
“Don't worry guys, my brother and his gang will tell us in which factories Hugo and Cooper are hiding, Thanks so much for help with this by the way.”  
“Look, I feel so bad, Giancarlo might have talk to me about Reinhardt Cooper and he from a wealthy family like the Kreeses and the Costas. I guess I was too focused on catching Isonade.”  
A young man walks toward them, he whispers to Thomas and walks way.  
“OK, he told me the locations, let's go!”  
the 2 rented JEEP follow each other. They stops few miles before arriving, Avery his waiting there with other ninjas. Avery is ready to follow the group, both he asks the ninjas with him too stay out of it, Thomas, Kreese and his friend are more than enough to handle Hugo and Reinhardt. Karlheinz could probably be easy to reason with. All but one the ninjas accept and run away. Only a kunoichi insists to come with the brothers, Avery's significant other, Megitsune. They argue a little and Megitsune finally agrees to follow her boyfriend's wish. The other stay neutral because they also believe than they are enough to catch the 2 evil rich guys. The group runs until they can hide in the bushes next to the lumber mill. They enter the silent factory to discover that it is also empty. Reinhardt appears on top of a structure, out of reach.  
“Thomas welcome back!You brought your brother and some muscles with you, that's nice, I have also something for you.”  
Cooper walk out of sight. Pete, Cyanide and 20 prostitutes corner the fighters. Cyanide taunts them.  
“Are you tough guys going to fight women?”  
Everyone is confused. Karlheinz and Vader are behind a machine. Will the sex workers really over rush the fighters, or will they fight back against untrained illegal workers? Hugo, from a remote office, speaks trough the speakers to to say that if the girls all pin their opponents to the ground they will be paid 10,000$ each. Kreese up their paycheck. He offers 100,000 to each girls to walk away. Still hiding, Hugo looks at Reinhardt. Cooper catches the microphone and is done. He up the money for the women mob to half a million each. The PPJS and the Bertons brace themselves. The poor girls are all easily defeated only a minute after charging their enemies. Pete, Cyanide, Vader, Hugo and the Coopers regroups. Thomas asks Reinhardt to finish this the 2 of them. Reinhardt says to Vader that he will received 4 million for this fight. The pro-wrestler and the older Berton fights. Vader slams him once but it's not enough, after few more exchanges, Thomas knocks out Vader with a hook punch. Thomas is exhausted but he wants the next opponents. Cyanide and Pete have rushes Thomas with hidden blades. Corvus and Anderson quickly but them to sleep. Reinhardt is furious he gets his assault rifle and is ready to clear the place. The fighters take cover. Karlheinz is screaming at his brother to calm down before killing someone. Hugo and the Coopers brothers retreat. The wrestlers and the Bertons brothers get back up in the open. After they ear a car driving away, they check with Vader , they carry him out, and they start driving their own cars.

The heroes have followed the Coopers and Hugo back to Tampa. This time they are other volunteers to help against Reinhardt. Thomas's love interst, Virginy, an ex cop who tried to make false evidence against Reinhardt. Nick Hankiao, a world renown muay thai fighter who was also cheated by Reinhardt. Megitsune is also there with Yakushimaru, the boy under her ninjutsu training. The Bertons and their friends explains to the PPJS guys that Reinhardt has friends in the police and that they are probably already preparing to look for the party. The PPJS don't believe that the cops of Tampa are going to fight against them. The hero are ready to leave the airport to go to the Cooper Building. Meanwhile in the office of Reinhardt, the business man is talking with his brother, Hugo and 2 fighters from England, a brother and his younger sister, Dylan and Bethany Hampson, both trained in bojutsu. Like the Coopers brothers, the Hampsons siblings have both blond hair. The chief of police Vincent Gibbs is also there. Gibbs is a large and muscular hairy man. Reinhardt is preparing a plan the defend himself from the fighters and to get rid off them.  
“You have to send as much distraction at them as you can Gibbs.”  
“Come on Rienhardt think about it, you don't have to do it, we might still find a way civil to deal with this.”  
“You are still trying to be the right guy? You should know that those on top didn't share with others my brother! Gibbs neutralize those annoying idiots!”  
The leader of the cops goes make a phone call to give the other to arrest all the heroes, they are armed and dangerous. The heroes are advancing in the streets, they have left their vehicles and are now on foot in the crowded parts of the city. 4 police cars suddenly find them! They are cornered by the police. Corazón de León II, Nick Hankio and Yakushimaru attacks the policemen. The luchador yells.  
“Continue without us!”  
The rest of the group escapes the fight and keeps running toward the Cooper Builiding. In front of the main entrance stand the Hampsons and Gibbs with other police and few tugs hire by Cooper. This time Avery, Corvus and Megitsune will fight them to let Marshall, James, Brad and Thomas pass by. When the elevator stops at Reinhardt's personal floor, the doors open to Hugo and Karlheinz with other tugs. And the 4 vs 6 all over the place brawl starts, only Marshall is still able to fight after the combat. Anderson James and Thomas are hurt, they tell Marshall they will try to block the way of other incoming tugs or police who want to help Cooper, Marshall can duel him to bring justice to the Berton family. Kreese runs to the huge office with the perfect view on the city, Reinhardt is standing backward and laughing.  
“So the American karate champion thinks he can take me down to nourish a pro-wrestling character? What does this alliance with Vince McMahon gives you?”  
“You are lying to yourself Reinhardt, I'm not here with Stone Cold, I'm here with Thomas and Avery Berton and you know it.”  
Cooper charges the karateka, Marshal backs up defensively, blocking Reinhardt's strikes, fearing his dangerous aikido joints locks. Marshall tries to finally attack his opponent but Reinhardt can knifehand strike him in the face and enter Marshall's space to execute an iriminage, Marshall struggles to get back up.  
“You never shouldn't have come here...”  
Reinhardt tries to put the PPJS warrior out with a sleep hold before he fully stands up again, Kreese escapes. The fight resume, they exchange blows but neither are showing pain. At one point, Marshall successfully uses the furniture to land a jumping roundhouse kick behind Cooper's head who falls to his knees. Reinhardt is hurt, he screams out of rage and quickly get back to his fighting stance. Cooper is confident in his throwing ability and is able to do an ippon seoi otochi, but Marshall's grappling experience has grow a lot spending time with wrestlers and he is able to relatively lands on his feet to uppercut Reinhardt perfectly on the front teeth and under the nose. The rich aikido master falls on his back, blinded and groggy. Marshall ties the man and regroup with the other. At the building entrance The cops have gave up, the feds and Rock Lutrell have arrive and they take Cooper with them. The feds always wanted to have a look at his stuff. To Thomas , Avery and Rock happy surprise the feds arrest every one working with the Coppers after Karlheinz promise of confessions. But unfortunately Hugo Howard has escaped. The 5 PPJS fighters are taking a break exhausted by the fights and the plane flights. Thomas, Avery and Rock thanks them from all their hearts. Megitsune makes a weird demand, she wants to join to PPJS! Avery and Yakushimaru don't understand why she wants to be a part of the wrestling faction and want her to come home with her.  
“ We had no success trying to defeat Reinhardt for years! They were able to help us finally did it. I want to be a part of the PPJS!”  
The pro-wrestlers shakes her hand and welcome the diversity of nationality and fighting style in the group she brings!


End file.
